


Blanche & Weiße [CANCELLED]

by Lizzard_1905



Series: Edelie And Mirella's Adventures [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_1905/pseuds/Lizzard_1905
Summary: This story is focused on my two OC's Mirella and Edelie._____________________Moving... it's an adventure. Mirella could care less, but Edelie just can't wait.Miss Blanche is a world-renowned youth dancer, and she is heading to Paris for an important milestone of her career: joining a Dance Company. Not just any Dance Company, but Ethereal Co., the company all dancers dream of joining.Edelie Weiße loves people. So naturally, she constantly joins her father on his business trips as the founder of S&W ART (Schwarz und Weiß). She can't wait to spend time with her friend Alix and meet more people.Marinette just needs a friend, and Edelie is more than willing to be that friend. And Aurore... Well, Aurore is just here to help._____________________Join Mirella, Edelie, Aurore, and Marinette, as they learn more about themselves, each other, and the truth.
Series: Edelie And Mirella's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

###  ** INTRODUCTIONS **

####  _ Eep! Meet my two OCs _

* * *

#####  Mirella

_ Moving _

What an...  _ Adventure _

At least for most people, but the Blanche Family, it was a common occurrence. The main reason for this was Mirella. At a young age, Mirella Blanche showed a pure talent for dancing. Soon, her Mother and Step-Father, Anne and James, put her through private dance lessons. Each performance she did, the world became more and more enamored by her. With a skill beyond her years and a burning passion, she began joining productions and going on tours around the world, taking her family along with her.

However, this move was not like the others, this time, Mirella was going to be signing her first contract with Ethereal co., one of the most prestigious Dance Companies out there. The event would occur in Paris, France, and once she joined, she would stay in Paris and train with many others. Because of this, Anne and James decided to enroll Mirella and her half-brother Charles, into the illustrious College Francais Du Pont. Mirella would be joining Mrs. Mendelieve's class, and Charles would be joining Ms. Brun's class.

* * *

#####  Edelie

_ Moving _

What an...  _ Adventure _

Especially for Edelie Weiße. No matter how many times she traveled with her father, Henry, she never got used to the thrill of meeting new people, exploring new places. She had only moved three times in her life, well, four, if you include her most recent move to Paris, France. See, she was born in New York, but soon after her parents divorced, she and her Father moved to Utah, where he started his business, S&W ART (Schwarz und Weiß). When Edelie was 10, they moved to Germany to be closer to family. By then, Henry's business was booming, and he had already opened up a branch in China.

Edelie loved to travel, so she joined her Father on numerous business trips. Due to this, she was fluent in German, French, and Chinese in addition to her first language of English. She could also hold up a conversation in Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Italian, and ASL.

When Edelie was 9, she joined her father on his trip to Paris, France. While there, Henry worked with Mr. Kubdel and several others on a new exhibit at the Louvre. During one meeting there, Edelie walked off, and found herself lost, but soon met Alix- later revealed as the daughter of Mr. Kubdel- who helped her get back to her Dad. Ever since then, Edelie and Alix became best of friends, as well as pen pals.

Now, the Weiße' were moving to Paris, and Edelie couldn't wait to surprise Alix.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

####  **  
**_A little bit more into the minds of our friends Mirella and Edelie_

* * *

##### Mirella

_Class_  
  
_What else?_  
  
Now, Mirella was not new to public schools, but that doesn't mean she liked them. Everyone was either overly dramatic, or wanted to use her as a stepping stone to fame. The few friends that she did have, were made through dancing competitions and productions. She did her best to stay in touch, but with her constant moving, it was hard to talk in person.  
  
She was glad that while being a public school, Francias Du Pont was known to be a very prestigious school, and had turned out quite a few sucessful students. Even at this moment, the mayor's daughter, a famous model, a popular comic book artist along with his writer, an aspiring journalist, two weather news girls, and an up and coming fashion designer, were currently attending the school. And while a Ms. Bustier's class seemed to have behavior issues, Mrs. Mendelieve appeared to be a great teacher as her class had very few, and Mirella was very glad to be in her class for the year.  
  
"Class," Mrs. Mendelieve's stern voice called out. A quiet washed over the classroom as everyone turned to face forward. "We have a new student with us today, Mirella Blanche. Please treat her with respect." Turning toward Mirella, who was waiting patiently by the door, "You may leave your things by Aurore while she takes you on a tour of the school," said girl rose her arm, " I expect you both back here ten minutes before the bell." Mirella thanked the teacher, and then moved to place her things down by Aurore. They quickly and quietly made their way out of the classroom. Once out, Aurore greeted Mirella, " Hi, so as you already know, my name is Aurore, and I'm also the class president. If you need any help, Mrs. Mendelieve and I are here to help you. I'm really glad you're joining us Mirella." Aurore beamed,  
  
"Well, what would you like to see first?"

* * *

#####    
Edelie

_Class_  
  
_What else?_  
  
Edelie had always loved public schools. Sure, she isn't a fan of homework, but it's a great place to meet new people, and spend time with her friends. Plus, she got to release her creativity in a productive way that her friends could enjoy. And Edelie had a lot of friends. However, no matter how "popular" Edelie was, she only considered a few people as close friends, and she treasured them.  
  
She couldn't wait to start school at Francias Du Pont, and not only because there were new people to meet, but because one of her best friends would be there. Her name was Alix, although Edelie liked to call her Lix, and Alix returned the favor by calling Edelie, Deli- it didn't help that she liked sandwiches- and they had been both pen pals and sports buddies for almost five years. She couldn't wait to suprise Lix in her own class, just imagine her reaction! Ha... Ms. Bustier seemed nice enough, and Alix had only been able to say good things about her, so Edelie was confident that she would enjoy the school year.  
  
"Class class!" Ms. Bustier's voice rang out. "Yes yes," came the half-hearted replies. Ms. Bustier hummed, seemingly content with the response, "We have a new student with us today, and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. Please show her some respect." Turning toward the door where Edelie was waiting, Bustier continued saying, "This is-" "Edelie!" Called out a shocked voice. The girl in question simply grinned impishly, "Hey Lix, do you like the suprise?" "I didn't realize you were joining my class!" Alix replied, "Wait.., are we still doing lunch?" "Absolutely" came the offended reply, although her smile gave her away. Ms. Bustier intervened before the conversation took too long, "As wonderful as it is to know that you already have a friend here Edelie, I need to start the class, and you have a tour to start. You can leave your bags with Marinette, our class president, and then you two can go." "Thank you Ms. Bustier. See you later Lix," "Later, aligator," Setting her bags down, Edelie turned to the bluenette, "It's a pleasure to meet you Marinette," "The pleasure is all mine," Marinette responded, grabbing her purse and heading toward the door with Edelie. Once they were out, Marinette asked Edelie,  
  
"Where do you want to go first?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

###  **THE TOUR**

####  _And they meet_

* * *

##### Mirella

_So many rooms_

Why were there so many rooms? Sure, she'd been to places that at least twice as many, but she didn't need to care about them. Aurore was fun to listen to, but that didn't change just how confusing the school could be. Yes, the courtyard and surrounding classrooms were very simple, but past that, it seemed like a maze. The building was old so it was already confusing, but then all the additions and upgrades since then did nothing to help. The entrance to the gym was hidden in the left-hand corner of the courtyard, although according to Aurore, they often had the class in the courtyard. The dance room- important for Mirella- was near the gym, but was thankfully separate. The library was on the second floor in the right-hand corner, and the indoor cafeteria was just on the other side of the courtyard wall, and Mirella was already familiar with the principal's office located on the second floor.

"Aurore?" Mirella asked, "When do we have to be back?" "Hmm? Oh, in about ten minutes, why?" "I was simply worried that we won't be able to see everything in time." "Well, you are right, we do need to hurry up, but we've only got a little way left to go. Anyway, let's go this way," Aurore said turning right, only to walk smack dab into someone else. "Whoa! Mare, you okay?" Another voice said, "You know, you didn't have to prove it." The girl said, helping _Mare_ up who in turn helped Aurore up. "I'm so sorry Aurore!" Mare said. "It's okay Marinette, I wasn't looking where I was going." "Well neither was I." Marinette, _not Mare_ , mumbled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Aurore," the other girl said, "My name is Edelie." Turning toward Mirella, she started, "And you are?" only to freeze as she stared into familiar blue eyes.

* * *

#####    
Edelie

_So many rooms_   
  


There were so many rooms, it was like a labyrinth, only less dangerous. Edelie loved it, all the twists, the turns, and _Oh!_ The architecture! And Marinette was such a fun guide. Of course, it took a while for her to warm up to Edelie, but Edelie was nothing if not persistent. While learning where the library, gym, and _art room_ \- very important to Edelie- was located, Edelie asked all sorts of questions, from school to clubs, to Marinette's hobbies. When Edelie learned that Marinette loved fashion, _and_ made a large amount of the clothes she was wearing, Edelie couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "I'll just be a codfish now." She remarked. That broke whatever tension was left. 

Edelie couldn't help but laugh, Marinette, a sweet baker girl, and firey fashionista was supposedly madly clumsy. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. "You walk so gracefully, and look like an athlete, yet you trip on air? I don't get it." "But it's true!," Marinette playfully whined, "Left here," She quickly said before Edelie could make the mistake of going right. But before Edelie could reply, Marinette went crashing down. "Whoa! Mare, you okay?" She asked, "You know, you didn't have to prove it." Edelie joked, helping Marinette up who in turn helped a blonde up, someone Edelie didn't see before, although it did explain why she fell. "I'm so sorry Aurore!" Marinette said. _So her name is Aurore_ Edelie thought. "It's okay Marinette, I wasn't looking where I was going." "Well neither was I," Marinette mumbled. "Well," Edelie interrupted, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aurore, my name is Edelie." Turning toward the other girl standing there, a brunette, Edelie started to ask, "And you are?" only to freeze as she stared into familiar blue eyes.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

###  **WHO ARE YOU?**

####  _ Muahahahahah. Just you wait! ; p _

* * *

"Do I know you?" Both girls say at the same time.

"I don't believe so," Mirella began, "But then why do you look so familiar?" finished Edelie.

"Woah!" Aurore breathed. Marinette nodded in agreement, whisper-asking, "Did they just finish each other's sentences?" "I think so" "Do you notice how similar they look?" "I know right! They could easily be related!"

By then Edelie and Mirella had snapped out of their trance and noticed their guides whispering. "Do you mind speaking up?" Mirella interrupted, "It is difficult to hear you when you're whispering." Embarrassed at being called out, Marinette responded, "Sorry, it's just that we were wondering if you were related." "Not that we know of." Mirella said, "Oh! Pardon my manners, Mirella Blanche, a pleasure to meet you two." "Blanche?" Edelie asked. Mirella grimaced, expecting another fan. "What's the English word for it?" she continued, snapping her fingers. Mirella paused for a moment. "White!," Aurore spoke up, "Isn't it?" "Yeah, So?" Mirella asked. "Well, my last name is Weiße, german for-"

"White!" Mirella breathed eye's widening in understanding.

* * *

"Sooo..." Edelie spoke, "Our last names both mean white. That's cool... Umm, I don't know anything about your family, but my Dad is divorced, so we could like, be cousins or something on my Mom's side. I mean, I wouldn't know because I know nothing about her." Edelie started to rant, trying not to freak out, "And I'm spiraling now. Sorry, I'll just, uh, be quiet now... Sorry" "Hey no!" "You have a right to be freaking out right now!" "I would be freaking out right now" "I would be concerned if you weren't showing emotion." Mirella interrupted Marinette and Aurore. "However, in my family, the only person I know who divorced would be my mother." "Your mother?" Aurore repeated, wide-eyed.

"Wait," Marinette said, "When is your birthday Edelie?" "The first of September." She replied, only for Mirella to gasp, "I was born the same day!"

"So," began Edelie, "This is either a crazy coincidence or..."

"We could be sisters!"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

###  **SISTERS**

####  _Oh no! It's Parent Trap all over again! ; > _

* * *

_Sisters?_

The girls were so shocked that they almost missed the buzzing coming from a phone. Aurore looked down at her phone, "Sorry guys, but Mirella and I have to get back to Mrs. Mendelieve's class." "Will you be alright Mirella?" Marinette asked, "Because if need be we could go to the nurses' office and sort some of this out." "No thank you, I do not wish to miss any class. However, we could meet after school today." "I'm free," Marinette said, "What about you Edelie?" "I think that I need a moment to sit down, but after school sounds good." "Aurore?" "I already made plans today. Sorry, but you all should meet anyways." "Then it is settled, we can meet in the library. I will check with my brother to see if he wants to join, assuming that's alright with you?" "Perfect," "That's okay." "Wonderful. Aurore? Let's go. Until lunch, Marinette and Edelie." "Bye friends!" "Bye Aurore!" "See you at lunch Mirella!"

"Let's hurry," Aurore told Mirella as they walked away, "Mrs. Mendelieve won't appreciate it if we're late."

* * *

##### Edelie

Once the other two were gone, Edelie slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor. Marinette quietly sat down beside her, waiting until Edelie was ready before initiating a conversation.

Edelie released a sigh, "I've traveled the world, but I've never heard of any Blanche's. Not even a whisper. But then I move to France, and my world goes turtle." "Turtle?" "It's a Mary Poppins reference." "Oh," Marinette said, simply glad that Edelie was still able to joke. "Returns, right?" "Yeah, there are some good songs in there." Marinette simply hummed in response.

"I just don't understand. Mirella held herself with grace and poise, something that mainly wealthy families tend to teach. And when I repeated her name, she grimaced. The only reason for that that I can see is either there is a scandal attached to that name, or she has had to deal with some form of fans." Edelie continued. "Woah. I didn't realize you were so perceptive." "Yep, I've always been an observant bean. Besides the fact that traveling with my father means meeting lots of people, which means having the chance to observe lots of people. I've picked up on some things. And don't think I didn't notice just how hesitant you were to open up to me. It's obvious to me that you need a friend and I would like to be that friend, well, if your willing?"

Marinette gave a watery smile, "Thank you, and please. Yeesh," She sighed, "I'm supposed to be helping you, not the other way around." "It can be hard to help others when you aren't getting the help you need. Besides the fact, you did help me. C'mon, let's get back to class."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is all I have so far. I hope you have enjoyed what I have, and there will be more chapters to come... I just have to start them... :p
> 
> Anywho, toodles, and until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

###  ** AFTER CLASS **

####  _ "Are you okay?" _

* * *

#####  Edelie

"Are you okay?" Edelie heard someone ask. Turning around, she saw Alix looking concernedly at her. Realizing just how out of it she must appear, Edelie gave her a half-hearted smile, "I'll be fine, I'm just dealing with some things."

"You were happy before you left. Did... Did Marinette say something?" Alix cautiously questioned.

"What? No. I..." She paused, trying to think of something to say, "I just got a message from some family, and I'm trying to figure it out. Sorry that I was concerning you."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk?"

"Umm. No, I don't think so. Marinette already listened to me, and I was going to talk to someone else after school. By-the-way, what did you mean by, 'did Marinette say something'?"

"Well," Alix started, obviously uncomfortable, "Some confusing rumors have been going around, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh well, I appreciate the concern, but Marinette was a great help. I hope you're not taking this gossip too seriously. Even though it's probably false, it can still damage reputations and relationships"

Alix looked down in thought, and then smiled gratefully at Edelie "Thanks for the reminder Deli. I think I needed that." "Of course Lix, that's what I'm here for. Now c'mon, if I remember correctly, you have Art class next," "Correctumundo" "Well, guess who set up their schedule to match?" "Really? Awesome! You  _ have _ to see my latest project."

Chatting their way out the door, they didn't notice someone listening intently to their conversation, and she was not happy having her stories questioned. She was going to have to do something, and she had just the thing.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Who is she?
> 
> I hope a plot catches up to me, because i basically only have very detailed characters, and a few events that will exist.
> 
> Welp... I've got the next little bit written up, but I don't know how much I like it.
> 
> Hmmm. Well, Toodles, and until we meet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tweaked it, and really like the outcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

###  **AT LUNCH**

####  _You guessed it- it's Lila_

* * *

##### Lila

"I'm just so worried!" Lila cried out to the rest of Ms. Bustier's class. "What if Marinette said something, and Edelie won't hear my side of the story?" Since she knew that Edelie and Alix were going somewhere else for lunch, Marinette didn't eat lunch with the class anymore, and Adrien was going to be at a shoot, Lila waited until lunch to spring her trap, knowing she would be unopposed. "I don't think I can handle two bullies- oops!" 

_Hook._

"I knew Marinette wasn't as good as she seemed!"

"Yeah! She was just a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"Logically, no one could truly be that kind."

"Oh, you poor Angel!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

_Line_

Lila successfully hid her smirk before timidly replying, "I didn't want her to hurt you guys. Please, I can manage."

_And Sinker._

"She's gonna pay!"

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!"

"Marinette's going down!"

But before Lila could graciously accept their help, they were interrupted by a voice. 

"Pardon me."

"Edelie!" A few shocked voices cried out. The girl simply raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "No, my name is Mirella. Although after meeting Edelie, I do see the resemblance."

"What?"

"Are you her sister?"

"No, I am not Miss Weiße's sister, otherwise I would have introduced myself as such. However, would one of you mind informing me as to why you are all shouting curses to Miss Marinette's name?"

"She's been bullying Lila!"

"And threatening her!"

"Is this so? Has Lila gone to a trusted adult?"

"She went to the principal that one time!"

"Yeah! She got expelled after that!"

"Oh, I know about that. However, she returned not long after. Didn't you have something to do with that Lila?"

Lila blanched,  _ 'how does she know about that?' _

"In case you were wondering," Mirella said, making Lila freeze, "My parents  _ always _ do their research. That is why I am in Mrs. Mendelieve's class, and not Bustier's. Anywho, all I have to say is that I don't appreciate the noise level you were all maintaining. Some of us are trying to eat in peace, and hearing threats to a girl everyone knows is not very peaceful. Thank you and good day." She then walked off to sit by a dark-skinned boy.

"Did you see that!" Lila said, hoping to turn the conversation around, "Even new students have heard about how mean Marinette is. We could have had another new student in our class if it wasn't for her."

"But why did you help her come back?" Mylene questioned.

"Agreed, it would be 89 percent safer for you the farther she is."

"I-" Lila stuttered before looking down meekly, "She... She blackmailed me to get her back into school."

Nino half-heartedly tried to defend Marinette, "She... She wouldn't do that... Would she?" but ultimately couldn't find it in himself to.

"But what could she have to blackmail you with?" Rose whispered

Visibly shaking, Lila replied, "I don't want to talk about it." The class, believing her to be shaking in fear, was quick to comfort her. Face hidden from view, Lila smirked, shaking with silent laughter.

_ 'So predictable.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the dark-skinned boy Mirella goes to sit with, is her half-brother Charles.
> 
> Eep, eep, eep! The next chapter will (probably) be Edelie and Alix's lunch hang-out. I have yet to decide if they will go to a sandwich place as a running joke, or have a picnic in the park becuase they are both outdoorsy people. Or both. I dunno. If you have a preference, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Toodles! And until the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said the next chapter would be Edelie and Alix's lunch, but instead, I'm going to write more from Mirella's view 'cause I didn't earlier. And it's a better transition... I think.
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy!

###  ** MIRELLA'S ATTEMPT TO ENJOY LUNCH WITHOUT SCREAMING **

####  _ Sorry, is the title too long? Cause I'm not changing it. _

* * *

#####  Mirella

Phone buzzing, Mirella unlocked her phone. "Yes, Charles?"

"I found a spot in the courtyard. It's on the left-hand side. Have you left class yet?"

"Yes, I'm almost in the courtyard... I see you."

"Okay, see you soon."

Hanging up, she made her way over to her brother. She sat down and started to pull out her food. "Look at that," Charles said. "Hmm?" Mirella looked up to him pointedly watching a nearby group. "More drama. Something about a wolf in sheep's clothing." "Oh! That looks to be Bustier's class." Charles made a face, "You mean the one you almost joined before Mom and Dad put their foot down?" "Yep. The very one." "I can see why." "Agreed. Wait, did they just say Marinette?" "Uh... Yeah?" Charles responded, but Mirella was already up and walking.

"Pardon me." She said.

"Edelie!" A few shocked voices cried out. Mirella simply raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "No, my name is Mirella. Although after meeting Edelie, I do see the resemblance."

"What?"

"Are you her sister?"

Mirella inwardly sighed, "No, I am not Miss Weiße' sister, otherwise I would have introduced myself as such. However, would one of you mind informing me as to why you are all shouting curses to Miss Marinette's name?"

"She's been bullying Lila!"

"And threatening her!"

"Is this so? Has Lila gone to a trusted adult?" Although Mirella already knew the answer.

"She went to the principal that one time!"

And there it was

"Yeah! She got expelled after that!"

Mirella was surprised they mentioned that so soon. These people really must hate her.

"Oh, I know about that. However, she returned not long after." Turning towards Lila, she said, "Didn't you have something to do with that Lila?"

Mirella saw Lila visible blanch, which she _almost_ saw as an insult to her name, but ignored in favor of enjoying the expression. "Oh, and in case you were wondering," Mirella said, relishing in seeing Lila freeze once again, "My parents  _ always _ do their research. That is why I am in Mrs. Mendelieve's class, and not Bustier's. Anywho, all I have to say is that I don't appreciate the noise level you were all maintaining. Some of us are trying to eat in peace, and hearing threats to a girl everyone knows is not very peaceful. Thank you and good day." Mirella then turned heel and went back to her brother.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, "I thought you hated drama."

"I do, but I don't appreciate hearing insults to a girl who I am meeting with after school, which is something I have to talk to you about. I have reason to believe that Miss. Weiße is related to us, and she, along with Marinette, will be waiting in the library for us, assuming you want to join?"

"Related? Just how closely are you thinking?" 

"You'll see."

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Oh, hush. I'm trying to keep calm and you are not helping. Do you want to join us or not?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Good, now eat your food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Good, now eat your food.(ง'̀-'́)ง


	9. Canceled

### Sorry!

* * *

I've decided to cancel this story, because I wasn't enjoying it. The story moved too quickly, and my characters felt like overpowered remakes. I will, however, be remaking it at some point in the future.

To be completely honest, I felt like I had simply made another Kagami and Alix, instead of my own characters. I'm going to be changing up some of their backstories, and attempt to make them more relatable, and less overpowered.

If you have any suggestions for future plot points, akumas, or really anything, please leave it in the comments below.

* * *

Thanks all!

* * *


End file.
